


Apologies

by bechloeuwu



Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [13]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Mitchsen - Freeform, chasie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad
Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116209
Kudos: 5





	Apologies

** Beca's Pov **

I am currently making mixes in my dorm. The only reason why I'm here is because I moved out of the Bellas house. Ever since the incident that happened almost two weeks ago I haven't talk with any of the Bellas. I had gotten many calls and texts but I never replied to any of them. Even Aubrey texted me. We broke up. And to be honest I really miss her, but I can't do anything about it.

_ Flashback _

_Yesterday was the day I asked Aubrey to be my girlfriend. Today I'm taking her on a date. I hadn't told her where but I told her to wear something casual. As I finish getting ready I quickly texted Aubrey:_

_B- Hey beautiful are you almost ready?_

_A- Hi Becs! Yes! Actually I'm just waiting for you're cute butt to pick me up._

_B- Be there in 10. Also I am not cute!_

_A- In your dreams babe! See you! xoxo_

_B- See you soon Aubs! xoxo_

_I smile at my phone, then I grab all the stuff I need and left my dorm. When I got to the Bellas I parked my car and grabbed the bouquet of roses I had bought on the way and left my car. I rang the doorbell. The door was open by Stacie. She gave me a warm smile and let me in._

_"AUBREY YOUR DATE IS HERE!" Stacie yelled up the stairs. A few moments later Aubrey walked down the stairs. I couldn't help but stare. Aubrey is wearing a navy blue dress and black heels._

_"It's rude to stare you know?" Aubrey says giggling_ _._

_"Sorry I couldn't help it you look hot as fuck" I say smirking_ _._

_"You look amazing yourself Becs" she says making my blush._

_"Aww the Aca- Nazi made Beca Effin Mitchell blush." Stacie cooed._

_"Anyways, shall we go?" I say offering my hand out to Aubrey._

_"Of co_ _urse_ _." Aubrey says. As we walk out the door I mouth a thank you to Stacie._

_"Have fun you love birds!" Stacie yells from the door as we get into my car._

_"So where are we going?" Aubrey says when we get closer to the area._

_"It's a surprise. But, now you must be blind folded" I say handing her a blind fold._

_"You better not kidnap me Mitchell" she says as she puts on the blind fold._

_After I put the car into park I help Aubrey out the car. I quickly got all my things out the car and led Aubrey to the spot._

_"Alright here we are! You can take off you're blindfold now." I say. We are in the middle of the woods. I have came here earlier today to put up lights and stuff._

_"OH MY ACA-GEE! Woah Becs this looks amazing!" Aubrey says squealing and hugging me._

_"Good thing you like it" I say while laying down a blanket on the ground for us to sit on. We sit down and eat the sandwiches I had packed earlier. When we finish_ _,_ _I bring out my guitar from behind a tree and start to sing._

_'When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are'_

_"Umm sorry I don't remember the rest of the song-" I start when Aubrey cuts me off by kissing me._

_"I never knew you played the guitar" Aubrey says as I chuckle_

_"There's a lot you don't know about me Posen" I say then kiss her again._

_ End Of Flashback _

Thinking about mine and Aubrey's first date gives me an idea. I call Stacie.

(Over the phone[ **Beca** / _Stacie_ ]

_"Beca? Why haven't you called or texted any of the Bellas. Beca you hurt us. Especially Aubrey."_

**"Look I'm sorry but I have an idea on how to get Aubrey back"**

_"Aubrey is really hurt, Beca. So whatever your plan is, it better be spectacular"_

I tell Stacie my plan then hang up. I rush to get ready. As I put my guitar into it's case when I see something written on it. _'Aubrey and Beca. Together Forever.'_ It says with a heart drawn around it. I smile and put the guitar in the case and rush out the door.

I get to the woods, the same place me and Aubrey had our first date. I hang up the lights and get to my spot.

** Aubrey's Pov **

I am currently lying on my bed listening to music. I hear a knock on the door and prop myself on my elbows.

"Come in!" I say.

"No need Posen! Get ready! I'm taking you out!" Stacie calls.

"Not as a date, for fun!" she continues.

"I'll be ready ready in 10" I call out. I grab some jeans and a nice shirt aswell as my jacket.

"So where are we heading?" I ask Stacie as she drives to wherever we're going.

"I can't say. But, since we're getting close you have to put this on." she say giving me a blindfold without taking her eyes of the road.

"Alright we're here!" Stacie says while taking off my blindfold. It's takes awhile to recognize where we are. We are at the woods that Beca took me to on our first date. I smile at the memory.

"Umm Stace why are we here-" I was cut off by someone singing. I turn to see who it was. Beca.

_'When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

This was the song Beca sung to me on our first date. My eyes start to tear up. She wants me back. But all I've been to Beca is a total pain in the ass.

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_

_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_

_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_But baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

_(Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la)_

_So baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are'_

_"_ Look Aubrey I am so sorry I shouldn't have changed up the set. I was a real dick.-" Beca started but I cut her off.

"No Beca there's no need for you to apologize... I sorry Becs I should have listen to you and changed the set. Also," I took a deep breath.

"The past week without you around has been really harsh not only for the Bellas but for me. I know you might not love me anymore but I still love you Becs. So if you want to, would you be my girlfriend again?" I say with tears running down my face. Beca looks up with tears running down her face aswell. She then smiles adorably then runs up and crashes our lips together.

"I love you" she says pulling away.

"I love you more Becs" I say

"Impossible" she says kissing me again.

"Aubrey and Beca" she starts pointing to the writing on her guitar,

"Together Forever" I finish hugging her.


End file.
